


Genteel Diplomacy

by RedBloodWhiteSnow



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBloodWhiteSnow/pseuds/RedBloodWhiteSnow
Summary: Tomoyo is Empress of Nihon. Sakura is Princess of Clow Kingdom. Fai is the Ambassador of Clow Kingdom to the court of Nihon and Kurogane is a cousin of Tomoyo’s and serves her as a bodyguard and advisor. A negotiation for the marriage between the Empress and the Princess is up in the air except that there is problem.





	

It is a beautiful spring day, sunny and pleasantly cool with the sakura trees in full bloom in the Imperial Garden. However, Kurogane pays no attention to the scenery or the sumptuous party laid out in front of him. Next to him, his cousin and Empress Tomoyo is smiling her sweet, patient smile, and he knows she is determined to have her ways come hell or high water. Opposite them on the flower-viewing mat, Count Fai Flourite the Ambassador of Clow Kingdom and their only guest for the party, is keeping his face carefully blank with the vague smile diplomats don when they don’t want to commit to anything.

One year ago, Tomoyo came of age and was officially crowned Empress of Nihon. The King of the neighbouring Clow Kingdom and his younger sister were invited to the coronation ceremony. Tomoyo was smitten with the pretty and energetic Princess. Subsequent meetings confirm her passion and she has pretty much had her heart set on the Princess as a potential Consort. Kurogane doesn’t care much for affairs of this kind in the court, pure-hearted or sordid. However, Tomoyo is like a sister to him so he supports her the best he can. As far as he is aware of, Tomoyo’s feelings are not unrequited. It really should not be a complicated matter from Kurogane’s perspective. However, Clow Kingdom and Nihon Empire have a History and while the current relation between the two countries is cordial, Tomoyo’s Ambassador has reported the Clovians cited that past to refuse to even consider negotiating Tomoyo’s marriage offer.

“Your Majesty, please believe me when I say His Majesty Touya and Her Highness Sakura are very honoured by your regard and we hold you in highest esteem,” says Fai delicately, a trace of accent still audible in his flawless command of the Nihon language. As a mark of respect to the Empress and his host, his clothes are in Nihon style, a gorgeous furisode in the same tone of blue as his eyes with embroidery of abstract shapes – an allusion to his home country. The stones sparkling on his earrings are also blue, giving his eyes an enticing glow. The asshole knows well how to make himself distractingly alluring and Kurogane is certainly not immune.

“Your Excellency, somehow I see a ‘but’ coming,” Tomoyo interrupts drily before Fai can launch into the official explanation of why the marriage is implausible. About two generations ago, a Clovian Royal was married into the Nihon Imperial Family and was killed when a family quarrel went disastrously wrong. War between the two countries was barely averted, and the grieving parents of the unlucky Royal vowed that Clow Kingdom would never again be family with Nihon Empire. Kurogane thinks it’s silly to cling to a tragic incident from a past before any of them was born, but no one asks for his opinions.

“You are very perceptive, Your Majesty,” Fai inclines his head. “Then you already know my answer.”

Tomoyo sighs. “Far be it for me to disrespect the feelings of His Majesty and Her Highness’ forebears. However, don’t you think it is much better to mend the bridge than to keep it eternally broken?”

“I would like to clarify that there is no longer ill will from Clow Kingdom. I ensure you His Majesty has the highest regard for my counterpart. And I am enjoying this beautiful scenery with Your Majesty and His Highness here,” Fai graces Kurogane with a flirtatious smile. Kurogane just glares at him. Kurogane normally doesn’t oppose to some attention but this is about Tomoyo and the asshole should focus on the talk at hand.

“If Clow Kingdom have no objection to Nihon Empire then why can’t we take it a step further and establish a familial relation? There was a great wrong done to you by us in the past, but I have been assured by you yourself that it has been forgiven. There is no indication that Her Highness opposes to my suit. Unless,” Tomoyo gently presses, “there is something else that I am not aware of.”

Kurogane glances at Fai, whose face is a neutral mask. No surprise there but Kurogane finds it a little annoying. Tomoyo is not the type of arrogant and entitled ruler who can’t take no for an answer, but the instant dismissal rather rankles and more importantly, she suspects the Clovians have not been completely honest in their explanation for their refusal of her offer. The flower-viewing party today is an attempt to sound out the true reasons informally away from the trappings of the court. Fai is as slippery as the best of them, but he is a friend to Tomoyo, as much as an Ambassador of a foreign kingdom can be. He has been of help to her before when she was restricted by her age and accordingly the Regency Council. It would be naïve to expect Fai to easily answer what he is asked, but there is hope he can be swayed to point her to the right direction.

“Please forgive me my insolence,” Fai says after a pause. “Why are you so determined to court Her Highness? Is it for yourself or for Nihon Empire?”

The hair at the back of Kurogane’s head raises a little. With that simple question, there is a subtle tension building up in the air. Both Tomoyo and Fai are still smiling amicably, but it is unmistakable that the Clovian Ambassador has answered the Empress’ probe with a direct challenge.

“And in what capacity are you asking that from me, Your Excellency?” Tomoyo asks, though she softens the parry by topping up Fai’s sake cup.

Fai thanks her and politely takes a sip. “As you already know, I was taken in by the late Her Majesty the Queen. I am indebted to the Royal Family and consider it my duty to serve them and Clow Kingdom. I also happen to be Her Highness’ former tutor and it’s become a habit to be protective of her.”

“Your dedication is commendable,” Tomoyo muses. “But, pardon my frankness, protectiveness can go too far and block off fruitful experiences. Certainly Her Highness should have a say in a matter concerning her.”

“I do not presume to think I can make such an important decision on behalf of the Royal Family, no less Her Highness herself,” Fai demurs. “And speaking of presumption, may I remind you that you haven’t answered my question, Your Majesty?”

Tomoyo laughs. “Presumptuous, indeed.” Her face becomes serious. “I will speak plainly then, as a token of my good will. I am in love with Her Highness Princess Sakura and would like her to become my Consort, if she will have me. Politically, it’s my sincere belief that the marriage will benefit both of our countries. We are two major powers and a familial tie will ensure peace and prosperity between us after a time of sourness. I will accept a rejection as that is your rights, but I believe it is within my rights to ask for a concrete explanation as to why Clow Kingdom would be worse off by letting Her Highness marry me.”

“You got me there, Your Majesty,” Fai smiles ruefully. “Indeed you are perfection personified and the benefits of a closer alliance between Nihon Empire and Clow Kingdom are undeniable. Personally speaking, I would like to support your offer. However, there are matters that I cannot reveal to you, being what I am. I beg for your forgiveness.”

“Then what can you tell me?” Tomoyo insists. They are still not closer to a solution but Kurogane supposes having Fai’s admission that something else is afoot is a good development. Fai never gets tired of nonsense babbles and looks like a feckless dandy, but he is incredibly tight-lipped when it comes to things that matter. Dealing with him requires finesse and tenacity. Fortunately, Tomoyo can both out-stubborn Kurogane and charm a rock into making way for her.

A twinkle of amusement flashes through Fai’s eyes. “Very good question, Your Majesty,” he pauses and delicately picks on a vegetable roll. As a gesture of friendliness for him, there is no raw seafood and pickles are only on Tomoyo and Kurogane’s side in the dishes being served. Kurogane has given Tomoyo the tip himself. He knows there is no way Fai would not notice the detail.

Fai continues after he has finished the roll, his hands demurely placed on his lap. “I would like to preface that this is not meant as a slight to you and your court, but there are reasons for us to worry for Her Highness’ safety and I share the opinion that it is best Her Highness stays with her family in Clow Kingdom.”

“You didn’t have any problem with her travelling here,” Tomoyo arches an eyebrow. Then her eyes widen. She probably realises the same thing as Kurogane. The presence of blood relations is often the base for protection against hostile enchantments. The Princess was always accompanied by her brother or her cousins in her trips. “Is the issue of magical nature, Your Excellency?”

“I already speak too much,” Fai calmly says. “But therein lies your answer, Your Majesty. Unless Her Highness’ safety and well-being can be ensured, the marriage will not happen.”

“Can I have a little more detail? You will have my eternal gratitude. And,” she smiles mischievously. “I will let you have my cousin here as the reward. I’m sure he has many virtues you will appreciate.” It is lucky Kurogane is not drinking or eating anything because he would choke at that comment. As it happens, he can only splutter indignantly.

Fai is startled into a laugh. “Is His Highness’ presence here meant as a bait for me then?”

“I volunteer,” Kurogane cuts in before his dignity is damaged any further. “Your Excellency, I know it is a lot to ask but I hope you can help Her Majesty. Her happiness means a lot to me, and I swear on my sword that Her Highness will be treasured,” he looks into Fai’s eyes, willing the stubborn man to see his sincerity. “And that she will not be used against Clow Kingdom in any capacity.”

Fai’s face softens. “You are quick as always, Kuro-sama.” Kurogane isn’t sure if Fai is even aware of it, but there is a caress to the nickname that never fails to go straight to his heart. “I don’t doubt you or Her Majesty, but this matter is really beyond my authority and more complicated than you think. This is beyond my authority as well, Your Majesty, but Her Highness isn’t happy to reject you either, even if she accepts the pragmatic side of the decision.”

“Thank you for your honesty. I appreciate it very much,” Tomoyo stares at the sakura petals landing on her robe, no doubt torn between the joy at the proof that her love wants to be with her too and the pain that they remain separated for the time being. Fai looks at her sympathetically but offers nothing more. The rest of the party passes in small talks about topics carefully steered away from marriage or diplomacy and a lot of teasing of Kurogane.

Later that day when they sit together over alcohol at their trusted tavern, Fai gently pokes Kurogane. “That was very sneaky of you, Kuro-sama. I know the party was your idea. Unfair how the two of you cornered me like that.”

Kurogane looks at him, unimpressed. “Tomoyo wanted to talk to you. I just suggested the details. And admit it, you want to help her and the Princess. You just like being difficult about it.”

“That is not being difficult, that is doing my job,” Fai laughs, shaking his head.

Kurogane stares, hypnotised by the dangling earrings and the swirl of Fai’s pony tail in the warm glow of the lantern. Then something comes to his mind. “Tomoyo’s joke about marrying me to you. I won’t object, you know.”

Fai responds by taking Kurogane’s sword hand and placing a kiss on it. The warmth of his lips makes Kurogane shiver slightly. “I had better work hard to find a solution for our lovebirds then.”


End file.
